


What's That Supposed To Mean?

by daneicole



Series: RWBY Fics [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: Weiss and Blake talk over coffee and tea at the back porch of the Arc-Cotta household. Weiss asks why Blake hasn't settled things with Yang, Blake beats around the bush, and Weiss utters the one line we love hearing from her: "What's that supposed to mean?"A sort-of sequel to "Ruby Gives A Nudge".





	What's That Supposed To Mean?

The dishes had been cleared, and everyone had gathered back to the living room to resume the lively banter from dinner. Jaune pouted all the while as Saffron and Nora pumped one joke after another at his expense, and Terra had taken it upon herself to tuck Adrian in bed so that Saffron could spend more time with her brother. They had been discussing the heist as they ate dinner and everyone’s roles had been settled, so they decided to ease themselves of the tension by fooling around.

Blake had second thoughts on her part in the plan and was about to express it when Yang immediately stepped in to share the task with her. Blake was relieved at that, but at the same time troubled. She didn’t think Yang had any experience with hacking CC Towers and such--but it’s not that she underestimated Yang. She thought that taking that role was too risky for her.

Yang had then looked at Blake as she spoke, her eyes seemingly telling her that she’s in for it no matter how dangerous it was. With that, Blake decided to set her worries aside and focus on the task at hand. 

For tonight, however, all she needed to do was laugh and smile like they’ve always done back in Beacon. Back when everything seemed alright.

Blake felt a nudge on her arm and was greeted by the sight of Weiss holding a steaming hot mug of coffee in one hand, and the other a teacup.

“Wanna step outside for a bit?” Weiss asked her. “I think the noise level’s starting to take its toll on my ears.”

“My sentiments, exactly,” Blake told her with a chuckle as she took the teacup.

The two stepped out to the back porch unnoticed and sat down on the steps. Weiss then began talking about how the search for Oscar had become a waste of time, the exasperated smile on her face never wavering. Blake expressed the same sentiment, then she added that what mattered was that he didn’t end up in trouble while he was gone. The conversation eventually led to Adrian, and Weiss gushed greatly about the kid.

“You really like the kid a lot,” Blake said. “Reminds me of the time when Zwei first arrived at Beacon.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have a great liking for cute things and adorable people,” Blake told her. “You just don’t show it often because you’re such an icy person.”

Weiss fumed. “I am _ not _an icy person.”

“You didn’t get the nickname ‘Ice Queen’ for nothing, Schnee,” Blake said. “You’ve always exuded a cold exterior ever since we four first met each other. Although...you’ve really warmed up to everyone recently.”

Weiss smirked. “I have to admit, if it weren’t for Ruby and Yang, I’m still probably the same old icy me. Those sisters...they’re really good with thawing ice and breaking walls.”

Blake huffed. “They sure do.”

Weiss noticed Blake looking wistfully at the falling leaves in front of them. There was a tinge of a smile on the Faunus’ face, as if a fond memory had resurfaced and got her lost in it. Weiss put down her mug and poked at Blake’s face, much to Blake’s surprise.

“Whatever was that for?” Blake asked.

“I lost you for a moment there,” Weiss told her. “Thinking about Yang?”

Blake was taken aback by the question. “What? No, I wasn’t,” she said dodgingly.

Weiss eyed her warily. “Blake. You were just thinking about the blonde. I can tell.”

“What makes you so sure I was thinking about Yang?” Blake snarled.

Weiss was unfazed. “Blake, I barely mention her name and you get lost in the sauce in a split second. It’s a no-brainer.”

Blake became quiet at that and mulled over her tea. Weiss adjusted herself in her place and asked another question that almost got Blake to lose her grip on the cup she was holding.

“Have you talked to her yet?”

Fortunately, Blake was quick enough to keep her grip on the cup. “No.”

“Why ever not?” Weiss asked irritably.

“I...I dont think this is the right time. Look, we’ve got a lot on our plates as it is, what with the airship heist and what we’re going to do next once we get to Atlas--if we ever get to Atlas. Besides, there’s no way Yang would sit down and listen to me talk--”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss cut in, clearly annoyed.

Blake flinched at the look on Weiss’ face. The young Schnee glared at her icily--she wasn’t having any of Blake’s excuses. On the other hand, Blake kept herself mum and did not dare to answer the question. She looked away, her ears drooping to the side. Weiss then sighed and picked up her mug, pausing a bit before taking another sip.

“When did Yang ever stopped listening to you?” Weiss asked.

Blake was about to tell Weiss what had happened in the shed back at the Brunswick Farms. Then she remembered that Weiss didn’t know in the first place. She didn’t get to see Yang back away from any further talks after Blake said that she swore to protect her. She never witnessed Blake coming short of reconciling with Yang.

With that, Blake only said, “She always listened.”

Weiss put down the mug once more. “Alright, then. What makes you think she won’t listen to you now?”

Blake sighed wearily. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? What do you mean you don’t know?”

Blake rubbed her temple. “It’s hard to explain, Weiss.”

Silence reigned over them once more. Weiss began to grow more irksome with each passing second, while Blake racked her head on what to say next that wouldn’t trigger another of Weiss’ signature snarls.

“It’s not that it’s hard to explain, Blake,” Weiss said, breaking the silence and disrupting Blake’s train of thoughts. “You just don’t want to talk about it.”

Blake was still silent, and Weiss was now close to quitting the topic. “I’ll bring back the mug and cup inside,” she said. “Unless you’re aren’t finished with your tea yet.”

“She’s angry at me,” Blake spoke.

This prompted Weiss to sit properly and listen to what Blake has to say. Blake adjusted herself in her place as well and settled her eyes on the lightly-falling snow.

“You know how Yang was abandoned by her mother, I’m sure she told you about it at some point,” Blake continued. “I ended up doing the same thing, being the coward that I am.”

“Blake, you’re not a coward.”

“I am, Weiss. Otherwise I wouldn’t be this queasy around her. She didn’t think twice about fighting Adam head-on, and what did I do in return? I ran away, left her just like that. Yang...she’s angry at me, I’m sure of it.”

“Well, she had an outburst once,” Weiss said. “Didn’t scare me, though.”

“What do you mean?” Blake asked.

“You were a conversation topic back in Mistral, and she wasn’t enthusiastic about it,” Weiss told her. “But Blake, believe me when I say that Yang is waiting for answers from you. She’s not as angry as you think. All you have to do is walk up to her and start talking."

“Weiss, I don’t even know how to start.”

“Damn it, Belladonna, I can’t help you on that. I’m not the one who thought that leaving my teammates is the best way to solve my problems.”

“Even if I did know how to start, I don’t think this is the right time.”

Weiss sighed. “Look, it’s best that you two settle this sooner,” she said. “We’re going to steal an airship, hack a communication tower, endanger the livelihood of a humble tech specialist, and possibly fight Grimm. Gods know what might happen to us tomorrow, and I could only pray that we get out of this outrageous plan unscathed, if not safe from Atlas’ Most Wanted list.”

“I didn’t peg you to be religious,” Blake said with a chuckle.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “I am agnostic. I haven’t prayed for so long I think I’ve forgotten the ones Klein taught me.”

Blake laughed at that, and Weiss let out an amused huff.

“Blake, Yang will never stop listening to you,” Weiss said not long after. “It’s you, after all.”

“Whatever do you mean by that?”

Weiss flicked Blake at the forehead. “Figure it out, dummy.”

Weiss snatched the empty tea cup from Blake’s hands and took off back inside the house. Blake followed quickly after Weiss to escape the freezing temperatures outside and joined the others at the living room. Sometime later, everyone had decided to hit the sack and snatch whatever amount of time they have left to sleep. They have a very busy day ahead of them.

Blake couldn’t sleep, however, and she figured another cup of tea won’t hurt. She needed something to calm her nerves. Rising slowly so as not to wake Weiss, Blake then headed to the kitchen to brew some tea. Terra had pointed to where the bags were kept when Blake asked earlier.

She was about to pour one for herself when she heard footsteps towards the back porch. She had an inkling as to who it was, but she didn’t dare check to see if her assumptions were right. 

She was too chicken.

Just then, she heard Ruby’s voice from the porch. Blake knew Ruby had the lightest footfalls, so light even her sharp ears couldn’t pick them up most of the time. Blake pondered if she could show herself to the porch since Ruby was already there, until she heard Ruby make her way back to the room she shared with her team upstairs.

There was no way she’d show up on the porch now.

Blake then gave up on it and settled in the kitchen. She then heard the ever-familiar heavy footsteps approaching the kitchen. Blake felt trapped in the kitchen, and just as she decided to hide under the counter--_ An utterly ridiculous notion _, she thought--the footsteps stopped right in the doorway.

Amber eyes met purple as Yang showed up at the doorway, clearly perplexed upon seeing Blake in the kitchen in the late hours of the night. Blake merely stood in her place by the counter, completely frozen yet frantic for some reason.

“You’re up,” Yang said.

Blake tried to form a coherent response, but her thoughts had gone haywire the moment she picked up on the sound of Yang’s steps coming from the back porch. In the end, all she said was--

“Tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a fic written about a possible scenario between the Bees where they finally talk things out, but I'm not too confident about the whole thing so I decided to write this one instead. Besides, Weiss speaking her mind, particularly when it comes to Blake, is a favorite headcanon of mine and had been inserted in a couple of doodles I made before.
> 
> EDITS:  
(09/03/2019) - Edited "coffee" & typed in "tea". I got a bit confused there. Also added a missing punctuation mark somewhere.


End file.
